For electromagnetic interference (EMI) and electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) applications, including power electronics devices that involve switching mechanisms, tools have been developed that are capable of identifying noise sources by measuring differential voltage. However, existing tools do not provide optimum performance across multiple measurement characteristics. For instance, existing tools are not able to provide accurate differential voltage measurements at high frequencies, galvanic isolation, and common-mode rejection ratio at high frequencies.
It follows that this disclosure generally relates to a new and unique isolated differential voltage probe configured to provide optimized performance across multiple measurement characteristics.